Stand up and fight
by jediclonecowgirl
Summary: Ron and Hermione after Harry goes to surrender himself to Voldemort.


_**A Word from the Author: **_Hello there everyone it's jediclonecowgirl with a new little Ron/Hermione piece. It's shortly after Harry goes to give himself up to Voldemort in DH. I love this couple...even though I do NOT like Hermione really much in some way. There are characters I just like more but still...let's get started shall we?

Hermione couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. This all must've been a horrible dream and soon she would wake up into Gryffindor tower or at home. Still...it didn't matter how much she thought about it she knew it wouldn't happen. Her friend Harry had gone to give himself up to Voldemort. Ron had started ranting as soon as Harry had left and he still was. Just recently he had lost his older brother Fred and now also his best mate. It wasn't fair. War was generally not fair. Hermione's parents were at Australia with no memories of their daughter left and Hermione began to reflect if it had also could've happened differently. In a way Harry could've been kept outta this mess and had a normal youth.

"Why did I not stop him? Why did I not open my bloody mouth to say something against it? Some best mate I am! This is the second time I failed him!", Ron ranted.

Hermione knew what he was referring to but she did not want to think back on this. She was too far gone to reflect on it. She still couldn't stand to see her her boyfriend like this. She stood up from the stairs she was sitting on and grabbed Ron's hand.

"Ron stop it. It...wasn't your fault.", she almost chocked out.

"How is this not my fault Hermione? I at least should've come up with a solution so he didn't have to go in there.", Ron almost sobbed as he sat back down on the stairs with Hermione. Hermione took one of Ron's hands in both of hers afterwards.

"I did not even have the nerve to say goodbye! I was just shocked by this freakish idea of his! Some best made I am!", he half screamed half sobbed.

The last thing Hermione expected was Ron breaking down in front of her. He had always tried to look like nothing could get to him. He had always kept his facade up but now he was sobbing and then the tears began to stream down his freckled face. Hermione moved one of her hands to Rons back rubbing small circles on it.

"I'm sure he understood. He knows how hard it is for you to show your feelings. Hell...I know so he must know too.", Hermione whispered.

It did litte to comfort Ron. In fact...he only cried more. It tore the young witches heart into pieces to see her boyfriend like this. Ron was a real mess to make it short. Hermione kissed the top of his head (Ron was lying on her lap now) and gently kept rubbing his shoulders.

"Ron...we still have a job to do. We got to kill the snake and then only Voldemort will be left. Harry says it will be over then.", Hermione whispered.

Hermione still tried to focus on their mission even though she doubted that Ron still had the willpower to continue. She knew that they had to but she doubted that Ron could. The losses of Fred and Harry had done quite a number on him. Suddenly Ron scrambled up and kissed Hermione's lips.

"I love you Hermione.", he whispered.

"I know Ron.", she whispered back.

"I just wanted you to know it in case I die or you die. I don't want to make the same mistake again.", Ron murmured as they both stood up.

"No more of our people die today Ron but otherwise the both of us will die together!", Hermione said gently but firmly.

Then Ron pulled the witch of his dreams in a hug. Hermione hugged back at once. It gave them both their willpower back in some way. They knew that Harry wouldn't have wanted them to give up just like that. They had to scramble themselves up again and keep fighting for what was right.

_**Ending Word: **_This might not be my best Ron/Hermione piece but if I keep doing these things I will probably take Hermione into my list of favourite Harry Potter characters after all. I hope you leave some reviews behind. Well...now all I have left to say to you is bye, bye.


End file.
